Cambio Repentino
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Sí, Danniel Fenton no podía arrepentirse ni querer alguna vida diferente a la que tiene, sin importar que tan extraño fuera… DxS Drabble.


**Hola, esta es mi primer historia en este Fandom, adoro Danny Phantom y me parece terrible que hayan cancelado la serie sólo porque "no producía tanto dinero" Además fue triste, puesto que leí que en Abril del año en curso tendría cuarta temporada, en fin. **

**Esta es una historia ubicada después de PP, que sin duda me dejó con ganas de más. Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y buehh ya saben.**

* * *

Danny no comprendió qué fue lo que pasó, desde el momento en que el mundo supo su identidad secreta, nada volvió a ser igual. Paulina ahora le coqueteaba libremente, al igual que Estrella; aunque ésta última le prestaba más atención a Tucker que a él.

De Valerie no podía decir nada, pues aunque a ella le gustaba Danniel Fenton, tenía un odio hacia Danny Phantom… Con las únicas personas que no había cambiado nada eran con Jazz, el mismo Tuck y Sam.

Bien le dijo aquella vez bajo ese árbol _"…Te mantendrás ocupado…" _, y vaya que la chica gótica tenía razón. Nunca pensó que justo el día siguiente las cosas cambiaran a tal grado, donde tuvo que hablar con la directora para que le dejara tornarse invisible e intangible para tomar las clases.

Y que no se diga cuando un ataque fantasma ocurría en la ciudad, cámaras, micrófonos, helicópteros y demás para que no pudiera concentrarse al 100%, tampoco podía salir con Sam a algún sitio puesto que en todo el mundo le conocía… Sin duda extrañaba su vida anterior, donde podía pasar desapercibido, donde no era perseguido más que por Dash al quererlo golpear.

Todo había cambiado tan radicalmente. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Valía todo la pena?  
Cuando aparecieron los Master's Blaster's todos habían olvidado a Danny Phantom, aquél héroe que sacrificó su vida por la de desconocidos que nunca se lo agradecerían.

Después de mucho tiempo pensándolo, Danny llegó a la conclusión de que sólo valían la pena cinco personas por las cuales no iría con ClockWork* para cambiar el pasado, eso intentando no cambiar demasiado su futuro…

Sus padres, Jack y Maddie Fenton habían estado interrogándole sobre sus poderes fantasma, algunas especificaciones sobre el cómo podía activar o decidir qué poder utilizaría. Jazz, Sam y Tucker no había cambiado en nada.

Pero, si en algún momento de su vida le preguntasen qué cosa no cambiaría por nada, sin duda sería esos momentos con su chica gótica-vegetariana extremista, ella a diario le daba el valor para enfrentarse a cada fantasma, cada admiradora o admirador que se le cruzase en el camino. Ella era todo lo que siempre tuvo pero que jamás apreció.  
Y no fue sino hasta que apareció Gregor que se dio cuenta de la verdad, una verdad que ya todos sabían: Danniel Fanton, Danny Phantom, El chico fantasma, Inviso-bill o el Ho-Fa, como cada cual quisiera decirle estaba completamente enamorado de la que fue su mejor amiga, su actual novia y la persona más importante de su vida, dejando detrás a sus padres, Jazmine y Tucker.

Con sus enemigos fantasma todo estuvo pasable, pues sólo con Skulker las cosas cambiaron, ahora él ponía más empeño en atraparlo, fallando siempre en su propósito, pues a pesar de que actualizaba su robótico traje, nunca pudo comprender que Danny no necesitaba de una armadura, sólo su valentía y claro, sus poderes, lo tenía todo para ganar… además del apoyo de Sam.  
Ella le daba el valor que necesitaba cada día, con una sonrisa, un beso o una simple mirada él entendía que ella jamás lo dejaría solo, ella era la principal razón por la cual no darse por vencido, por la cual soportar cada insinuación, cada ataque fantasma, cada incómoda pregunta.

Y aunque no tenía el total apoyo de Tucker debido a su puesto como alcalde de la ciudad, sabía que siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Sí, Danniel Fenton no podía arrepentirse ni querer alguna vida diferente a la que tiene, sin importar que tan extraño fuera…

Fin.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este pequeño One-Shot.  
**Besos. Por cierto si tienen alguna duda, les dejo mi Ask, Jill 88 Valentine sin espacios, no sé qué pase pero Fanfiction no me deja recibir PMs.


End file.
